epic_rap_battles_of_video_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Meatholl/Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Official Tourney
Hello everybody! How do you do! WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER EPIC RAP BATTLE OF VIDEO GAMES TOURNEY! After a lot of auditions we've picked the best rappers and they are welcome in this tourney! Imma make it short and sweet and put up the match ups here! They have a week to finish their battle! Here are some rules *Round 1 consists of one verse with eight lines *Semifinals will consist of two verses with eight lines *Final will consist of three verses with eight lines *Every verse much have atleast three Gregory jokes *The many inside jokes the better *If DWAS versus Meatholl happens then the battle will consist of twelve verses with twelve lines each *Gregory is gay Now, without further fondue, here at the match ups for round 1! Tiggregger vs Bantha911 DudeWithAFedora vs Mrpietcaptainwarrior ClarinetGurl vs Silent Mocker Puff the Magic Dragonsblood55 vs MolemanEpicRapBattles LoygansoNOPUNSPLZ vs MysticalTrixterwonHoll BJ1Coupé vs Scrawland 5 star General Fleet Admiral Reverend Sir Dr. Lord Stephen Tyrone Mos Def Colbert Esq. LXXXVIII, dFA, Heavyweight Champion of the World Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, the sword in the darkness, the watcher on the walls, the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men, and the Free Folk, Lord of the Twenty Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Sealord of Braavos, the King in the North, the King of the Isles and Rivers, the King of the Mountain and Vale, the King of the Rock, the King of the Reach, the Storm King, the King-beyond-the Wall, the Prince of Dorne, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, the Night's Watch, the City Watch of King's Landing, the City Watch of Lannister, the City Watch of Oldtown, Yunkai, and Astapor, the Mother of Dragons and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the High Harpy, Marshal of the White Knife, Archon of Tyrosh and Lorath, High Septon of the Faith of the Seven, High Priest of R'hllor, Hand of the King, Grand Maester, Master of Coin, Master of Laws, Master of Ships, Warden of the East, Warden of the West, Warden of the South, the Seneschal, Triarch of Volantis, the Last Hero, High King of the Reunited Kingdom, King of Gondor and Arnor, King of Rohan, Keeper of the Rings, Keeper of the One Ring, King of Dale, King of the Dunedain, Prince of Ithilien, Marshal of the Rohirrim, Mayor of the Shire, Captain of the USS Enterprise, President of the United Federation of Planets, a New Hope, the Empire Strikes Back, the Return of the Jedi, the Phantom Menace, the Attack of the Clones, the Revenge of the Sith, the Force Awakens, the Age of Ultron, the Last Airbender Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Sith Lord, Sith Apprentice, Jedi Master, Jedi Grandmaster, Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Lord of the Eagles, President of the United States of America, God-king of Egypt, the Lord reborn, the Antichrist, the Pope, the Caliph, the Fuhrer, the King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Emperor of India, Caesar of Rome, Bishop of Rome, Pharoah of the River Nile, Khan of Khans, Scrawland Pengradon, Pontifex Maximus, Consul of Rome feat. Flo Rida, la Premiere Dame de France Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, Medal of Honor, Distinguished Service Cross, Distinguished Service Medal, Legion of Merit, Purple Heart, Defense Meritorious Service Medal, Presidential Unit Citation, Meritorious Unit Award, Meritorious Unit Commendation, Scribblescratch GET WRITING, FOLKS! Category:Blog posts